


Let's Have a Nice Time

by Aomineharu



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Drinking, Esta historia forma parte de otra, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hiyori y Haruka son Hermanas, Kuroo y Himuro son hermanos, Las hermanas Aomine, Los hermanos Akashi, Por eso los apellidos lol., Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomineharu/pseuds/Aomineharu
Summary: Esta historia es parte secundaria de otra, si te interesa leer la historia principal, aqui les dejo el link :)http://archiveofourown.org/works/10320548/chapters/22817849





	Let's Have a Nice Time

Sabado.

Casa de los Akashi.

0500 horas.

Haruka.

 

 

— Tetsu, ¿estás ahí? —Se escucha la voz de Tatsuya detrás de la puerta.

—Sí, ¿sucede algo? —Haruka tiene una de sus mejillas apoyada en la almohada y la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia arriba, dejando su intimidad totalmente a merced de él, Tetsurou no para de embestirla mientras su hermano le habla al otro lado de la puerta. Haruka intenta morder las sabanas para que Tatsuya no pueda escuchar sus jadeos, aunque no es como que le importe puesto que el mayor sabe lo que sucede en la habitación.

—Nada, solo quería ver si estás despierto, y por lo que escucho, estás muy ocupado. Intenta no abusar mucho de ella —Tatsuya se ríe mientras se va alejando y Tetsurou y Haruka se rien por las ocurrencias del mayor de los hermanos.

 

 

 

 

Haruka despertó bajo aquellas tibias sabanas y recordó todo lo sucedido hacía un par de horas. Como sus gemidos llenaban la habitación provocados por Tetsurou quien la hacía gritar de placer. Se giro un poco y ahí se encontraba él, respirando profundamente y con el pelo desordenado. Pasó su mano lentamente por sus mejillas y sintió la piel suave al tacto, éste una especie de sonido y retiró su mano asustada porque no quiere despertarlo.  El  estómago de la pelirroja gruñe y exige ser alimentado, se levantó lentamente de la cama donde Tetsurou la  había hecho suya tantísimas veces y la cual conoce completamente de arriba hacia abajo. Al levantarse intentó hacer el menor ruido posible intentando encontrar las bragas y la camiseta que traía cuando llegó. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación pudo ver las piezas de ropa que está tocando y solo atinó a coger las braguitas y una de las camisetas deportivas de su novio que andaba por allí.

 

—Oye, si que estuvo salvaje la cosa ¿eh? Un consejo, no grites tan fuerte, Hiyori y yo podíamos escucharlos desde la piscina. —Haruka se ríe fuerte y Himuro mira en su dirección con una cara pervertida, trae puesto el bañador y tiene el pelo mojado, señal de que acababa de salir de la piscina. No pueden negar ser hermanos esos dos, con esa carita de estúpidos, hermosos y deliciosos estúpidos porque hay que admitir, el novio de su hermana también está buenísimo. Tatsuya sostiene una taza en sus manos y Haruka puede oler el té recién hecho, su estomago demanda comida y se acercó a la nevera para buscar algo que comer, la abrió y no vio más que bebidas energizantes, leche, yogurt, verduras y más verduras y un par de latas de cerveza… a excepción de la cerveza solo tienen pura comida de deportista, bueno, después de todo estos niños dedican su vida al deporte. Tomó una de las latas blancas, la destapó y tomo un pequeño sorbo disfrutando del sabor.

— Su madre llamó y dice que deben ir a casa pronto. — La pelirroja levantó una ceja y se acercó a la encimera y de un salto se sentó en ella mientras continuaba tomando la cerveza.

—Ejem —Se escucha a  alguien toser falsamente y ambos dirigen la mirada hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido. Tetsurou está de pie en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina y aun trae ojos de sueño, se acerca a su novia y le quita la cerveza de las manos para darse un trago, le devuelve la lata y recuesta su cabeza entre las piernas de la pelirroja.

—Tetsu ¿te pasa algo? — Le pregunta Haruka mientras le acaricia el cabello.

—Nada en particular, solo estoy cansando. —No se logra entender bien lo que dice porque su cara aun se encuentra entre aquellas piernas.

— Yo si sé de qué estás cansado eh —Tatsuya y Haruka se rien por la broma y Tetsurou levanta la cabeza para luego fulminar a su hermano mayor con la mirada.

— Harukaaaa —Se queja y la pelirroja le acaricia el pelo riéndose y volviendo a recostarlo entre sus piernas

— Ya, ya pasó bebecito, ya pasó —Le palmea suavemente la cabeza y se vuelve a reír con fuerza mientas se agarra el estómago para contener el dolor de la risa.

— Bueno ya basta, se burlaron suficiente de mí.

— El Tetsurou malhumorado, salvaje y sexy está de regreso y con más fuerza que nunca. —Esta vez es Hiyori quien habla haciendo su entrada a la cocina vestida con su pantalón de práctica pero con una de las camisetas de Tatsuya. Tetsurou voltea en su dirección y luego voltea en dirección a Haruka y ambos se miran, leyendo los pensamientos uno del otro.

—Parece que no fuimos los únicos que nos divertimos hoy. —Comentó Haruka y levantó una ceja, y se puso de pie, caminó hacia el cesto de la basura para depositar la lata de cerveza ya vacía, en eso, una suave brisa le vuelva un poco la camiseta haciendo que se le vea la tanga que trae puesta.

—Aomine Haruka, ¿estás en bragas frente a mi hermano?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es parte secundaria de otra, si te interesa leer la historia principal, aqui les dejo el link :)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10320548/chapters/22817849


End file.
